Harry Potter the MACUSA Special Mage Agent
by LeBoomerang
Summary: AU that takes place in modern times. Harry is raised in the US and became a Special Agent for the MACUSA. GoF plotline with Harry being a year older.
1. Enter the Agent

Harry Potter AU

Harry was adopted by an American family.

Was not raised as a magical as his family was Muggles.

Eventually sent to Ilvermorny School in US.

Trained hard and was turned into a Special Ops Mage for MACUSA

Story will be based in modern times.

Story starts with his 5th year when he is transferred to Hogwarts for a special mission (GoF, but he's a year older)

Knut is $0.25

Sickle is $7.50

Galleon is $125

Rounded based on what Hagrid said, with a knut as a quarter

Thoughts will be in (parentheses)

I do not own any Harry Potter related thingys, so disclaimed as hell

This is my first story I hope you enjoy it tbh. Please constructive reviews!

Also probs need someone to proof read so PM if interested!

 **Chapter One :**

Harry gets off the muggle taxi and helps the driver unload his luggage at the train station. After paying and tipping the driver a large amount the driver wishes him good travels. He makes his way through the crowd dragging his 2 large suitcases behind him. Look on his phone he checks his itinerary.

(Hmmm it says platform 9 and 3/4 but I can't seem to find it. It's probably a secret entrance. Damn British always has to make things complicated, it's just a damn train. And why are we even taking the train? There are much simpler methods of travel, especially with magic.)

He decides to just stand off to the side and pretend to be on his phone as he watches for any magicals that can show him the way. After a few minutes he spots a badly dressed group of redheads with large trunks rush through the crowd. He watches them as they made their way to the platform. And spots them come up to a pillar and just walk through.

(Interesting. That's the secret entrance. But I should've noticed the wards and charms placed on it. Unless it only activated when a magical is around. That's a complicated ward. But it seems that it's not for security but more like to avoid any muggles that may stumble on it or see witches and wizards walk through a brick pillar.)

He grabs his suitcases and makes his way towards the family, it seems like only one can go at a time and it's taking the family a long time to get through. As he approaches them a skinny older man looks at him warily. He stands behind him as if he's on a queue. The man continues to watch him and eventually approaches him.

"Hello. Are you lost young man?" Said the man

"No. Well not anymore at least. I know how to get to the platform now." replied Harry

"Oh are you a student of Hogwarts? My kids are going as well. Sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Arthur Weasley."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Weasley. I'm Harry Potter. And yes I am, I've just transferred here from Ilvermorny in the US."

"Wait you're Harry Potter? It's so nice to meet you. I don't think anybody I know in the UK have met you yet. It's a great honor"

"Yea I've been in the US my entire life. And really shouldn't be an honor, I'm just normal person after all. And what happened when I was a baby, I can't take credit for it."

"Magical Britain's biggest hero has been in the US the entire time? The prophet will have a field day on this. Nobody has seen you at all on this side of the pond. Everyone assumed that you were receiving private tutoring, especially after you didn't appear in Hogwarts when you turned 11."

"Oh I didn't realize that I was that big of a deal, I would think that my parents would be a bigger deal, after all they are the true heroes. Btw sir, I thinks it's your turn to walk through the barrier."

"Oh yes yes. Sorry for the holdup. Do you know how to get through?"

"I believe you just walk through it?"

"Spot on, I'll be seeing you on the other side"

Arthur walks right into the wall and disappears to the other side. Harry grabs his luggage and starts making his way. Striding confidently through the wall. A momentary darkness and chill passes through him and he appears on the other side. It seems as if though the redhead family has moved down the platform and currently saying their farewells. Arthur spots him and waves for him to join them.

"I see you made it through. Let me introduce you to my family. This is Fred and George, they're sixth years. Don't worry about getting them mixed up, I do too sometimes. This is Ron and his friend Hermione Granger, fourth years. And my youngest Ginny who is a third year. And this is my wife Molly. Everyone this is Harry Potter"

Harry shakes their hands as Arthur says their names. After being introduced all of them wore awestruck faces.

"Nice to meet you all" said Harry

"No bloody way." Exclaimed Ron

The girl named Hermione slaps his arm

"Ron language! Anyways it's nice to meet you Harry Potter, and I apologize for Ron. He doesn't know how to properly greet people" Said Hermione

"Yea that and he's a wanker"

"Can't be around famous people"

"Or maybe it's just around you"

"He probably has a crush on you"

"Yea just like our little sister"

"Ginervaaaa" said the twins

Their way of speaking was amusing, playing off each other. Harry really couldn't tell them apart unless he activated his mage sight. Which he did for a moment to see their aura differences and be able to tell them apart later on.

Ginny hits both them and walks off to board the train with a red hot face.

"It's nice to meet you all but I think I'll be getting on the train now. I'll see you all around. Thanks you again Mr. Weasley for your assistance"

"No problem at all Mr. Potter"

They said their goodbyes and he walks towards one of the train cars.he boards and started walking towards the end to find an empty compartment. After getting one towards the end he stores his luggage and sits down. Opening his black shoulder bag he grabs his phone and Wireless earbuds. After playing music for a few and checking his Instagram he heard a knock on the door. Peering up he sees Hermione and Ron asking to come in, and he lets them.

"Hi Harry. What is that you got there?" Asked Hermione

"Oh just my phone, I was listening to music" Harry replied

"Wait the only Wizarding phones that work are all landlines and that looks like an iPhone."

"Oh yea these were just released in the US for beta testing. It works perfectly fine. I thought Britain would have it too? I know The rest of Europe has them."

"No we don't, even if we did I don't think any wizards can use it anyways, they were baffled by the landlines and most don't have that as well"

"Well nobody can afford them Hermione, each is 5 galleons and cost a galleon a month just to use it. We can just owl anyways it's cheaper." Interjected Ron

"Oh I guess that would be a problem" replied Harry

"How much was that iPhone Harry? Unless they're free as a beta test" asked Hermione

"15 galleons for the phone itself. To get on the list to receive one was 10 galleons. And for it to have full worldwide service at the fastest speed and best efficiency is about 2 galleons a month. But that's only the best of the best. Most plans are around 10 sickles." Harry answered

"Bloody hell, you must be really rich. Wait you are a Potter after all" Ron exclaimed

Hermione shot him a dirty look and then continue to ask Harry another question.

"Is it worth it really? I know it's innovative but Ron is right about owls and there are other magical ways to communicate."

"Well I use it to communicate easily with my friends both magical and mundane. And it's not only for that of course. I use it for entertainment pretty much." Harry Said

Hermione stared at his phone, deep in thought. Ron was looking back and forth between him and the phone.

After a few moments of silence Hermione speaks up

"How about those earbuds, how much were they? Are they also a beta test?"

"Yea they're also a beta test, but if you signed up for the phone you automatically got on the list. They were 6 galleons."

Ron continued to gape like a fish out of water while the gears were turning in Hermione's head. Her eyes eventually glanced at his wrist, at his watch.

"Before you ask, this just a muggle watch, no electronics just gears." Harry said after noticing her glance

"Yes but that's also weird. We have magical watches here so they keep working. Don't muggle watches need batteries? Unless that's what I think it is, but those are incredibly expensive as well" Hermione blurred out what she thought

"Yea you probably recognize the brand. It's a Rolex Cosmograph Daytona. I customized and bought it for myself this past summer for my birthday. And since I know you're going to ask, it was about 250 galleons. Worth every Knut though."

"Wow just how bloody rich are you" said Ron with obvious jealousy in his voice.

"I'd rather not say"

Harry didn't know these people and honestly it was time to end show and tell

"Are you guys staying here? Or? I don't mean to be rude but I was hoping to catch up on some sleep before we get to the school. I'm a bit jet-lagged."

"Sorry for bothering you, we'll be on our way" Said Hermione

They said their goodbyes and left the compartment.

Harry turned his music back on and transfigured one of the small seat cushions into a pillow to rest his head on. He locked the compartment door and closed the shades. Eventually falling asleep.

He woke up to the feel of the train slowing down. He stuck his head out to the corridor and saw a few students mingling and wearing their uniforms. Quickly opening his suitcase he summoned his uniform and puts it on. Changing the pillow into a full body mirror he inspects himself. It honestly looked bad, even though he got it tailored. He decided to alter it a bit. A bit more form fitting and slightly shorter as well. Still a bit plain for his taste though. He decided to take out his necklaces from the inside and put them over his tie. One was a pentagram with a rams head in the center and ruby eyes. The other was actually a steel case for a lighter. He took out a white LV belt and put it over the robes and tightening them above his waist. And then he put on his pair of off-white air max to complete the look. After admiring and taking a few flicks on the mirror he closes his enchanted suitcase and lines them up on the door.

The train comes to a dead stop and he hears students start to make their way off. As he was leaving he sees that no one is taking their cases.

(I guess we leave them behind. Someone probably will come get them. It wouldn't make sense for children to carry heavy cases by themselves anyways)

He gets off the train unto the platform. The station's name was Hogsmeade station. Looking around he sees a magical village and in the distance above the trees was the towers of a grand castle. Following the crowd he moves towards the front of the train. Spotting a large man he makes his way there to ask some questions on what to do.

"First years to me. Come now, don't worry about your things. First years to me" the very large man bellowed.

"Excuse me sir, I'm a transfer student should I stay with you and the other first years?" Asked Harry

"Ah Yes, you're the lad that the professor told me about. Stick to me and I'll escort you with the others to the castle. It's a boat ride across the lake, but enjoy it while you can cause it's the first and last time you'll use them" replied the large man

"Thank you sir, my name is Harry Potter. Are you a teacher here?"

"Wow. They told me you were a special lad but they didn't tell me you were the great Harry Potter. Honor to meet ya lad. And I'm Hagrid, the gamekeeper and professor for Care of Magical Beasts."

"Pleasure to meet you professor."

Hagrid then went back to calling for the first years to gather around him. Occasionally glancing at Harry as if he wanted to say something but thought against it.

Eventually all the first years were gathered and Hagrid led them down a path to the lake shore where many small rowboats with lanterns sat on the water awaiting their passangers.

"Ok you lot, 4 to a boat. Don't try to stand up until we reach the other end. I don't want to go fishing for any of ya" Hagrid said to all the first years.

"Harry you ride with me on the bigger one."

After making sure the students were all seated Hagrid got on the boat as well and all the boats casted off across the water towards the school. It was a clear night with a full moon and in the distance a large castle loomed with spots of light.

(That castle is huge, and so very old looking. Really different from the campuses in California and New York. And there are a lot of wards and ancient magic in it. I don't even have to use my mage sight, I can just feel it.)

The boats made their way cutting across the large lake with constant speed and stability. Eventually they reach the base of the castle and made their way to the entrance of the castle. Walking through the gigantic double doors the group was awestruck with the sheer size of the castle. And even the ones born into magic was still marveling at its grandness. Everyone was excited for their time here and for a chance to explore and live in such a magical location.

Eventually they came to a stop in front of a stern looking bespectacled old lady. Hagrid gave the group a wave and rested his eyes on Harry for a few moments. He crouched down and attempted to whisper the woman, but instead it came out like stage whisper.

"It's that tall boy at the end. Can ya believe that Harry Potter is finally attending Hogwarts? This'll be great year for us ya know. Really excited to teach him, I am"

With that Hagrid made his exit and entered from what appears to be a large dining hall

All the first years turned around and started to stare at him. After a few moments they started to whisper among themselves and pointing at him. With a roll of his eyes he takes out his phone and start to scroll through social media.

The old lady eventually clears her throat and brings attention back to herself. The students immediately quieted down and payed full attention to the lady.

"Welcome first years to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall and I am the deputy headmistress as well as the professor for transfiguration. I hope you've had a lovely journey here but we must now begin. Every one please line up in alphabetical order based on your last names. Mr. Potter please stand at the end."

The first years started to scramble around trying to organize themselves. The professor walked down the line to make sure everyone was in the right place, stopping in front of Harry.

"Mister Potter. Welcome, you will be sorted with the other first years since it is tradition. Tomorrow morning please make your way to the headmaster's office so we can decide your coursework as well as any other questions about the school" said Professor McGonagall

"Will do professor"

And with his reply she moved towards the doors.

"The is the great hall, you will have your meals here and special events will also be conducted here. Once I open the doors please follow me in a straight line. We will start the sorting once we enter. Move up when Your names are called. Then proceed to sit on the table that you've been sorted into"

She placed her palm on the large doors and they opened to reveal 4 long tables with banners behind them. Walking down the middle aisle the line followed her. All eyes were on them. And when Harry walked in a few whispers were heard and a lot of stares were thrown his way. Eventually it all quieted down as Dumbledore stood and gestured for everyone to quiet down. The hat then began to sing.

(This song is terrible and it's being sang terribly. Is this really a grand tradition? Good thing I can listen to my music to ignore it and let the time pass by)

The hat stopped singing and the headmaster rose once again.

"Welcome first years and old friends back to another magical year of learning. Let the sorting begin!" Said Dumbledore

Slowly the line began to move foreword. A child would sit on the stool and put the old hat on their heads, after a few moments a house name would be called. A table would cheer and the child will make their way there and take a seat with their housemates. Harry paid special attention to know which table to sit at later when his own house would be announced.

Eventually his name was called, and yet again an outburst of loud whispers were heard. He took a seat and placed the hat on his head. Instantly he felt someone trying to enter his mind and he locked it all down even further with occlumency skills. The hat began to whisper so only Harry could hear.

"Interesting, I can't seem to place you. Your occulmency training is quite superb and I can't seem to breach it. Such talent in someone who is still in school. I wonder who taught you? And what secrets are you hiding? You would do great in Ravenclaw with your potential, but with your secrets maybe Slytherin? Ahh but I also know a bit of your past, vanquished a dark lord at young age. Perhaps Gryffindor the house filled with sympathizers of the light would welcome you best. What do you think young Harry Potter? Are you in the pursuit of knowledge? Wishing to create connections through your cunning nature? Or perhaps you would charge headfirst into battle with and for your friends?"

(I already know more than this school will ever teach me. Slytherin would make things easier to accomplish my missions secretively. But Gryffindor will give me the best cover. Nobody would trust anyone that is known for their cunning nature.)

"I'm brave enough for Gryffindor" whispered Harry

"Hmmm... is that the cunning nature of Slytherin I feel? Or are you truly brave like GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted the last bit for everyone to hear.

A cheer erupted from the house of lions and Harry made his way there. Walking all the way to the end of the table he sat down. All eyes around were on him and they all gave him a large smiles. He smiled back, it's warmth didn't reach his cold calculating green eyes.

Again the headmaster rose.

"Welcome again to all the students and staff, we have a few announcements for this year but before then I can see all of you are quite hungry. So tuck in!"

A large feast suddenly appeared on the table. Harry felt hunger for the first time today. He just realized that he hasn't eaten since this early morning on the plane.

(They must be using house elves to make all this food and with the upkeep of the castle. Pretty basic but I hope they're treated as well as they do on the Ilvermorny campuses)

Harry noticed that they do have a few different cuisines, but it was predominantly catered towards heavier English items. He decided to go with items he recognized. A chicken pot pie, a rack of ribs, some mashed potatoes and gravy and collard greens. He also noticed a few jugs of drinks. Grabbing the one nearest to him he poured a bit into his cup and drank it. It was pumpkin juice, not really a favorite but he can make do. After arranging his meal he dug in.

After finishing everything on his plate. He looked around and saw that almost everyone was done as well. After a few more minutes of just looking around and taking sips of his juice the headmaster stood up once again. With a wave of his hand all the food and drinks disappeared. Harry was in the middle of drinking so it was a bit awkward when it disappeared.

(Wow he just has to show off. Old bastard didnt even let me finish my drink.)

Dumbledore cleared his throat to once again gain their attention.

"I hope all of you are full and enjoyed your meals. Before I send you off to your warm beds I must announce a few things. The forbidden forest is just as it's name suggest, forbidden to all students. Mr. Filch has composed a new list of prohibited items and actions within the school halls, as well as the punishment he will attempt to administer if one does break those rules. Also all inter-house quidditch has been cancelled this year..."

Everyone started to protest at the news of this. Dumbledore once again held up his hands to silence everyone

"This year we will be hosting the TriWizard Tournament. 2 other schools will be joining us on October 31st for this international event and we will host them for the rest of the year. Please welcome our guests and make them feel as home as you do in this castle when they arrive. Make friends as it's for international cooperation and for your own fun as well. Now we will also be playing inter school quidditch matches. If you wish to sign up there is a parchment that will be set up tomorrow morning where you can write your names. This will be an all school team so I expect the best of interhouse relations. Tryouts will be held this Sunday by madame hooch. Now that is all. Enjoy this year and I hope for all of you to be the best you can be. Goodnight."

And with that he steps down and the rest of the professors follow him. All the students start to exit.

"First years please come to me" Said Hermione

"Come over here you lot. Gather here you little gremlins" shouted Ron

Harry started to make his way towards them.

"Ok you little firsties. I'm Ron and this is Hermione and we're your prefects for Gryffindor. Listen to us since our word is law, if I catch any of you lots not listening I'll throw you into the dungeons" Ron Said

"Ron stop scaring them. We can't do that and wouldn't anyways. But do listen to us. If you need any help we can always help you so don't be scared to ask. Now follow us to the tower and pay attention on how to get there."

"Yea if you don't and get lost, you'll eventually wander the halls till you turn into a ghost and be stuck here forever!"

"Ron stop it, ok let's go guys!"

They started to make their way through the castle. Walking up moving stairs, down long hallways, past suits of armor and paintings. Eventually they stopped in front of the painting of some lady.

"Ok so this is the fat lady, entrance to Gryffindor tower. We have a password so always remember it. We also change it every month so make sure you know it. Wingardium Leviosa!" Said Ron

He heard Hermione whisper "it's leviOsa not leviosA"

With that the painting swung open to a small set of stairs leading into a large chamber. It was painted in gold and red, with a fireplace and large couches and seats. It had a really homely and warm feeling to it. On the other side we're 2 sets of circular stairs leading upwards. After everyone was inside Hermione spoke again.

"Ok so boys dorms are on the left and girls on the right. The door will say your year and you can decide who gets what bed. Boys cannot go into the girls dorms, it is strictly prohibited. This is the common area so make sure you treat it like one as well."

"Off to bed the lot of you, if I catch you gremlins wandering around at night we'll feed you to the giant squid in the lake"

Harry stayed back and waited till all the first years went up. Surely he won't be placed with them. Before he started walking up Ron stopped him.

"Hey mate, you're not sleeping in those dorms. Professor said that you get the solo dorm. You see that door to the left of the exit? Go through that. It has your name." With that Ron walks away to join a group of boys.

As he was entering his room he heard Ron say "bloody git, he's rich and famous already. Now he's got a whole room to himself!"

Harry closed the door and looked around his room. There was a large bed to the left with red and gold curtains. Next to it was a study desk and chair. A window was right in front of the desk, a view of the lake.to his right was a wardrobe and another door. At the foot of his bed was a his luggage.

(All this red and gold is pretty tacky. Let me switch it up a bit. I think all white is good with black trims. And I should unpack. Put up all my posters and stuff.)

With a flick of his wand his luggage laid itself flat and opened up. With intricate movements from his wand, his items start to arrange themselves around the room. He put up posters of artwork from his favorite movies and shows. His electronics unpacked itself. Soft yellow Christmas lights lined his posters and across his ceiling. A laptop and a desk lamp set itself up, and few of his favorite books lined up perfectly. A wallmount and flatscreen came out of his luggage and also set itself up. A few gaming systems as well. Soon his room started to look like what it was back home.

Harry noticed there wasn't any electricals so he set up a black box under his desk and another on the low drawer that he put his game systems on. He plugged all of them in. He places his palm on the box surface and channel his magic into them. After a few moments the box displayed a full green battery.

(Good thing I bought these along, this castle really is medieval. Well as long as I remember to charge these boxes every few days I'm sure I'll be fine.)

After another sweep of his room Harry decided to take a shower. Inside the bathroom was a toilet, a large sink and a combination of a bath and shower. The lighting was provided by 2 lanterns, one on each side of the mirror by the sink.

(Not bad, and it seems like those are ever-burning lanterns. And there's a laundry basket in here too, it must be for the elves. I wonder how often they do it.)

After inspecting the bathroom and setting up all of his bathroom essentials Harry grabbed his speaker and put a song on for his shower. After finishing his shower and night routine he sets up an alarm for 6 so he can go for a morning jog. He turns off the lights and attempted to sleep. After tossing and turning for half an hour he gets up and start to do some exercises to tire himself out. Eventually it was 3 in the morning and he was sweating hard. He finally felt himself start to get tired. After another set of each he takes another shower. He's back on his bed a quarter to 5.

(I'm turning off the alarm for tomorrow, I already did enough exercises. Getting up at 8 is normal on Sunday for students anyways.)

He eventually drifts off to sleep.

An alarm blares waking Harry up. He slowly props himself up and turns off the alarm. He gets up on his feet and start his morning stretches and light exercises. After checking his phone and laptop for any important updates he takes a shower and completes his morning routine. He checks his laptop again to see an important message pop up.

:Check in:

He knew what that meant. He pulls out a small flat box, and with a flick of his wrist he set up privacy wards and a lock on his door. After he was sure that he won't be interrupted or spied on he plugs the black box into the laptop. The screen goes black and a prompt for ID and password appear. After entering his credentials another text appeared for him to place his hand on the box to confirm his identity through his magic. After confirming a message appears.

:main mission overview

Spy on Albus Dumbledore and company.

Uncover potential threats to US magical population.

Establish connections with foreign dignitaries.

:side mission overview

Assassination of individuals

Extraction of sensitive intel

:message from Director Hammond

Special Agent Harry James Potter

Maintain cover at all times. Uncover whether the threat of Lord Voldemort is confirmed. Gain trust of foreign dignitaries, spy on them for intel. When asked you must eliminate your targets. That is all for now. Contact again when asked.

:end

After reading all of this Harry unplugs the box and places it in his desk drawer with his laptop. After locking the drawer he disspells the rest of the wards in his room. He gets up to leave the room and after another quick look into the room he closes the door and magically locks it.

 **Author Notes :**

Well that's all for chapter one, I actually have around 5 chapters done in a rough state. I feel like this chapter came off as a bit short so I'll definitely try to make them longer.

If anyone has any suggestions for interesting tournaments events between the main ones, please suggest them!

Thank you again for reading!

Please give me any pointers you may have, all criticisms are valuable!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the reviews!

I would like to address some of them if it's alright, jump down to the story if you'd like.

First off I know I made the mistake of making Ron and Hermione prefects, even after rereading my work all day before publishing I still missed it. Thank you to all of you that pointed it out.

Special thanks to The.Don.Vinnie.D for this help.

"why make a student a prefect the same year as OWL testing? That is double pressure and a double new experience.

3rd year -add electives

4th year - new Prefects

5th year - OWLs

6th year - refine subjects heavier workload

7th year - NEWTs"

So I know that its a change to the general universe, but I really didn't want to retcon it later on.

Also I know that many of you want to know what happened with Harry before arriving at Hogwarts. And it will be addressed in later chapters, you'll be getting a bit of his past this chapter as well.

I hope all of you enjoy this new chapter. And please keep reviewing, I greatly appreciate any critiques!

Also a disclaimer. I don't own anything that JK Rowling or else I would be hella rich

 **Chapter 2**

Harry closed the door leading into his dorm and placed several wards on it. After he tested his wards he turned around satisfied that no one will be able to breach it. The common room was completely deserted with a large fire still roaring in the fireplace. Harry made his way to the exit and swung it open. Closing it behind him he made his way down to the Great Hall.

Walking slowly, he made sure to memorize the various oddities in this castle. The suits of armor and burning torches really bought him back in time. The paintings were quite entertaining as well, the way they interacted with one another and moving between themselves was something he did not witness often. They had them in the US, but not on a scale like this.

As he made his way he didn't encounter another soul. Though he did see a cat at the end of one of the halls, and what he suspected was a ghost. He rounded the last corner and saw what looked like an overgrown greasy bat.

 _Did they have large bats in the UK? Oh wait thats a man. He really needs some new shampoo, and wardrobe while he's at it. Now that I think about it, I believe I saw him at the staff table last night. Must be a professor, I'll make a good impression now._

Harry made his way to the bat-like professor who was about to enter the hall.

"Good morning sir" he said to him. The bat didn't even turn around and continued walking towards the staff table.

 _Wow that was rude. I know bats have good hearing so he must've heard. I should try again_

"excuse me sir, I was wondering if you can help me?" Harry inquired.

The bat stopped mid stride and spun around with his robes billowing around him.

"What is it that you would need so early…."

He stopped midway his sentence when he finally laid his eyes on Harry. With a glance at his scar he continues on.

"What do you want Potter?"

"I'm sorry to be bothering you early this morning sir. I was just wondering who you are and what you teach sir. I don't know any of the professors and I wanted to introduce myself before classes. I'm Harry Potter but it seems like you knew that already."

Harry stuck out his hand for a shake and put on a hollow smile. He already didn't like this man.

The bat ignored his hand and sneered.

"I am professor Snape, and you will only ever address me as such. I teach potions, you would do good to remember that I don't accept mediocrity."

with yet another flourish of his bat-like robes he turns around and walks away.

"It was nice to meet you Professor Snape, I hope I do well in your class!" Harry shouted after him.

 _That guy was such a prick, I hope the rest of the staff isn't like him. And it would honestly suck if i have start kissing his ass for any of the missions they assign me._

The Great Hall was still nearly deserted. He saw a few people on the Ravenclaw table, all with a book in front of them as they nibbled on their breakfast. Harry made his way to the Gryffindor table and took a seat on the edge closest to the staff table. After taking a seat a few breakfast items appeared in front of him. He settled on some yogurt and fruits and yet another cup of pumpkin juice. He ate slowly as he took a look around the hall. The staff table had a few professors mingling and eating their breakfast, nobody of specific interest. Dumbledore however was also scanning the hall. They make brief eye contact and and smiled at one another. After eating all of his breakfast Harry stood up and made his way to the front of the headmaster.

"Good morning headmaster. I'm Harry Potter and I wanted to ask you few things if you're available?"

"Good morning Harry my boy. Please call feel free to call me Dumbledore. How about we go up to my office where we can discuss your classes and any other questions you may have?"

"Thank you headmaster, I was about to ask when I should meet you in your office but now would be perfect."

"yes, yes. lets be on our way now."

Dumbledore gets up and walks around the table, saying his farewells to his staff. he invites professor McGonagall to come along with them. Harry greets the transfiguration professor with a smile and a good morning, one that she returned. The trio leaves the hall and proceed to make their way to the headmaster's office.

After coming to stop in front of a stone gargoyle, Dumbledore speaks up

"Tootsie Rolls, as you can probably tell my boy i have a thing for sweets. Both magical and muggle. I was quite happy that they put me on one of the cards for chocolate frogs. Definitely one of my biggest achievements"

Harry nods, this was something that seems irrelevant but if his password is sweets related then he may need it in the future.

With a roll of her eyes McGonagall whispers to Harry

"Don't eat any sweets he offers you, they tend to be quite old and stale."

The trio proceeded and made their way up the spiral staircase, or a better description would be a magical spiral escalator. As they reached the top Dumbledore steps into his office, with McGonagall and Harry following shortly after. As Harry steps in he marveled at just how large the office was. Filled with paintings of previous headmasters, books that dated back to when Hogwarts was first created, and other various odd magical items. The room itself was saturated in magic, this is office was on a whole new level, Harry has never seen anything like it. He was more accustomed to the modern offices in the US.

"You have quite the office headmaster." Harry said "Even the headmistress of Ilvermorny doesn't have an office this grand"

"Ahh thank you my boy." Dumbledore smiled at the praise. "But alas it was the work of all the previous headmasters that made this office what it is. I merely added a few things here and there"

"Now shall we begin with deciding your classes?"

Harry nods

"Ok, Minerva if you will."

"Thank you headmaster." McGonagall said with a nod "Harry I just want to review some things that Ilvermorny has sent to us. It says that you're the top of your class in everything. It even states that you've been recommended for advance placement, but you didn't accept it. Why is that?"

"I felt that I wasn't ready professor. I also didn't want to overwhelm myself with too advanced of a coursework" Harry lied.

 _As if, I should've been done with any type of education since I was 14. My handlers didn't want me to go too far ahead because they already planned for me to eventually transfer to Hogwarts_

"Yes that seems plausible, but all of your teachers recommended for this. Did you not believe their judgment? Or was it also something else" McGonagall felt like there was something else to the story.

"I didn't want to leave my friends behind. If I was advanced then I wouldn't be able to take the same classes." There was some truth to this, he didn't want to leave behind one of his closest friends that didn't have anyone else but Harry.

 _I miss Alfred. I wonder if he's alright. I hope he finds someone to befriend soon, wouldn't want him to be lonely all the time. I'll be sure to text him later and see how he's holding up._

McGonagall looks at him intently "Mr. Potter, your education is more important than spending time with your friends. I'm sure you could've seen them outside of classes. Please don't hold yourself back for the benefit of others." McGonagall sighs and adjusts her glasses "now since you've been recommended for advanced placement, I believe you will be beyond your year here as well. But you are supposed to take your OWLs at the end of this year. I would like for you to be tested a little to see if we can set up an early date for your exams and let you progress to your sixth year classes immediately."

 _That's not good, the director said that I have to be on fifth year courses. I have to maintain my cover and can't advance too much because it will shorten my time here, and draw too much attention_

"Professor, I think fifth year courses would be best for me" Harry suggested "I don't know the curriculum and would like to get oriented first."

"If you insist I'll put you in fifth year courses for now. However if the other professors and I feel that you are too advanced we will insist on you taking your exams early and moving forewords, understand?"

"Yes, Professor"

"Alright, but don't pretend to hold yourself back. Now you will be taking Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions. You will also be taking Defense Against the Dark Arts, it's similar to your Self Defense class in the colonies. It also states that you had Mathematics and Alchemy. We have an Arithmancy that you can take, but we do not have an Alchemy class here, there isn't enough students and it doesn't start till sixth year. If you'd like we can give you another class? Maybe ancient runes or you can also hire yourself a tutor."

Before Harry can answer Dumbledore cuts in

"Harry my boy, if you really want to continue alchemy I can provide some sessions. It won't be often, more along the lines of once a week or so. Would you like that?"

 _This is my chance to be closer to the oldie, definitely will help me gain his trust and spy on him easier._

"Of course headmaster, I would love that. And Professor McGonagall, all of those sound perfect. I hope I do well in all of them."

"Perfect Mr. Potter. I will write up your schedule. I'll give you it you with the rest of the students after lunch later on." McGonagall scribbled a few things on her parchment and rolls it up. She stands up and address the headmaster.

"I'll be taking my leave now Albus. And I'll be seeing you shortly Mr. Potter."

"Alright Minerva, I'll be seeing you later my dear" As McGonagall leaves he turns his eyes on to Harry. "If you wouldn't mind my boy, I would like to ask you a few questions"

"That's ok headmaster, go ahead. I would like to ask you a few things as well."

"I am curious to how you ended up in The colonies? After your parents died I was searching for you and would've never guessed that you were in America. All I knew was that you were alive because Gringotts said so."

"I actually didn't even know that I was Harry Potter sir. I was raised muggle by an amazing family and didn't know anything about magic until I was accepted to Ilvermorny. Shortly after, someone from the MACUSA explained to me who I was. I was really surprised to discover all this."

Dumbledore gave him a look and took a few moments before he spoke again.

"Why was it never reported that you were attending Ilvermorny, you attending would've made front page news all over the world."

"The MACUSA wizard that was assigned to me said that I shouldn't tell people who I am, it was secret. And he said that I would eventual return to England so I should do it then. Kind of like a 'prodigal son returns' story. And I was never fond of attention even when I was young so I agreed"

"Interesting, so you know who you are to the wizarding world, yes?"

Harry nods. And Dumbledore continues

"So you know what happened that fateful night. You know how Voldemort killed your parents, and how you defeated him"

Harry nods again

"Harry, do you know why you defeated him?"

"No headmaster I don't, I only know that the general public knows"

"Your mother's love and magic saved you. Voldemort tried to kill you and failed. But I want you to understand that he's not truly gone. You are still in danger my boy. On top of the alchemy lessons I give you I want you to learn a few more things as well. I want you to learn legillimency and afterwards I will teach you about your enemy."

 _This is perfect, the old man already confirmed one of things they sent me to find out. And now he will even teach me how to defeat him. The Director will be g_ lad.

Harry put on his best surprised look before responding.

"Wow headmaster, this is quite a bit to take in. But I think I understand. Is he really still alive? Am I supposed to fight him? And can I even beat him? I guess that's why you want me to train. I will do my best sir."

Dumbledore smiled at him

"Yes my boy he is still alive, though barely I suspect. And yes it is your destiny to fight him, and I will do my best to guide you."

Dumbledore continued to look at him as if deep in thought. Harry then felt a slight prick in his legillimency shields. Though it only lasted a second before it disappeared. A slight spark of amusement and surprise flashed across Dumbledore's twinkling eyes.

"It seems like you already have some training my boy. That's good, we can proceed in a faster rate, however I think it would be best if you strengthen it even further. I want you to be able to complete repel even passive attacks."

 _The only reason why you even got slightly in is because I let you oldie. I'm so much more than you think_

Harry gives him a nod.

"I think that will be all Harry, I will send you a note on when we meet and the likes. I hope you enjoy your time here my boy"

And with that he was dismissed. Harry said his farewells and proceeded to leave. As he made his way back down he decided to go back to his room. It was still quite a bit of time until lunch and he wanted to get a few things done first.

Harry enters his room and as the door shuts he checks his wards again. Everything was still in place and nobody had attempted to breach them while he was gone.

 _I think I'll check up on a few people and check my social media until I have to leave for lunch_

Harry walks over to his desk and unlocks the drawer, pulled out his laptop and turns on the TV and game console. He picks the music app on the console and pairs it with the same app on his laptop. After choosing a good playlist he opens up the messenger app on his laptop and found his main group.

"Hey guys. I hope you didn't forget about me already, but then again how can you forget about the most important person in your lives. I'm doing good here, but it sucks not having any of you with me. Tell me what's going on over there I'm sure there's hella drama already, it's always like that in the first week. Message me back soon broskis"

Harry sent it to his general group of friends, they were close, but they weren't best friends. That title was for Alfred and Frank alone.

After scrolling through his various social media apps he decided to final send something to his best friends.

"Hey guys, what's up? I hope you guys are doing well and living it up, I know it might be a bit weird when I'm there but I hope you guys stay friends. You guys mean a lot to me and I want you guys to do well. Anyways text me when you can, and tell me everything that's been going on as well."

Harry knew that he was the glue that kept the three of them together. His two best friends weren't close to each other, the only reason why they were friends was because they were always around Harry.

Alfred was a loner, he never made any friends of his own. Harry was his first real friend and all because they were paired together for a class project. Frank on the other hand was very popular, he and Harry were considered as the kings of Ilvermorny. Harry with his intellect and premier broom racer and Frank being the youngest quidditch captain in Ilvermorny's history, he was also a musical prodigy.

Harry missed his two best friends, but he had to leave. His mission was more important and would help if war ever broke out. He can only hope that his actions can prevent his friends from ever participating in the possible war. He would kill and die for them, even though he never said it, they were his brothers.

After a nostalgic journey down memory lane Harry gets up and starts to make his way to lunch. He saw quite a few students make their way to the great hall with him, none however spoke to him. Instead they resorted to whispering among themselves while taking obvious glances his way.

 _Maybe I should've lied about my name here as well_

Very few people in the MACUSA knew who he was, even fewer in Ilvermorny. His best friends knew, as well as the headmistress, but other than that no one else Ilvermorny did.

As he entered the hall, silence fell among the rowdy students once again, and loud whispers took its place. Harry was growing tired of this honestly, he would need to make some good impressions and make some friends.

 _I'll see if I can do same thing I did at Ilvermorny. I heard about a quidditch team but I didn't hear anything about vroom racing. I'll ask McGonagall later, she might have something for me._

Harry decides to take a seat at the end again before taking a look at the food. A pretty basic lunch with mainly sandwiches and other picnic items. However he does spot some heavier foods like lamb, ribs, and fried chicken. He saw the redhead Ron piling anything that was bulky unto his plate, he must've missed breakfast thought Harry.

Harry slowly ate his lunch, he was waiting for McGonagall to start giving out the schedules. After nearly an hour of slowly eating McGonagall finally stood up with a pile of parchment and made her way to the table. She started on the end closest to her, making Harry the last person she would talk to. This was good and bad. The good thing is that she can actually answer his questions without having to hurry, but the bad is that it's going to take forever. After sitting around for another half hour McGonagall finally made it to him.

"Ah Mr. Potter, I have your schedule here. You will be placed with all the other fifth years, but I must remind you that we can place you ahead on a later date if we feel necessary. If you have any questions about your classes please come see me. And if you need any help navigating the castle ask the prefects. I believe you met them already, Ron and Hermione."

"Thank you professor, and I'll be sure to seek help when I need it. I was just wondering, is there a broom racing team?" Asked Harry

"No, this is a mainly quidditch school. Normally we have 4 different teams for each house but this year we are going to have one team for the Inter School quidditch matches. Are you interested?"

"Well normally I do broom racing but I can try to play quidditch if that's all you have. Where can I sign up or when are tryouts?"

"Tryouts are tomorrow at noon, I wish you luck Mr. Potter. Your father was pretty good in quidditch when he was attending Hogwarts."

"Thank you professor, I hope I do him proud."

 **Author's Notes:**

Thank you guys again for reading this. It's my first attempt at writing a fanfic and I hope to get better. Please keep leaving any critiques you may have, they always help.

I hate to end it here but don't worry the next chapter is coming up in the next few days, less than a week for sure. I was only able to edit up to here before my week starts. But I already have the next chapter done, I just need to edit it and publish it.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and please keep reading. Thanks!


End file.
